


Overdose

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drug Addiction, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 12:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, we all knew it was coming...</p><p>Number 30 in the "Fifty Shades of Holmes Brothers" series.</p><p>50 random snapshots, chronological but not one-per-year, showing their relationship developments and its ups and downs (no slash)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdose

"Mr Holmes?"

Mycroft paused as he opened his office door to a face he knew. A face he recognised from the past and one he had hoped never to see again.

"Detective Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft responded calmly, his voice quiet with anticipation. He felt his heart begin to race in his chest and knew that his face was probably doing a very thorough job of betraying his feelings, however hard he tried to hide them.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Mr Holmes." Greg continued, entering the office at Mycroft's silent invitation.

"Mycroft, please." Mycroft corrected, indicating towards a vacant chair as he crossed to the drinks cabinet and poured two.

"You might want to sit down yourself," Greg replied, taking up the offer of the seat, "Mycroft."

Greg willingly took the drink offered to him, taking a long gulp before continuing and thankful he hadn't driven himself to the elder Holmes' office.

"Mycroft, It's Sherlock."

At the mention of his brother's name, Mycroft took a long drink himself but remained standing in front of his desk. He nodded to the detective inspector. He had expected this. Even though he didn't yet know what "this" was.

Greg noted Mycroft's silence and chose to continue.

"We raided a crack house last night. I had no idea, obviously. I mean, I never expected to find him there. I thought he'd be... Well, anyway, Sherlock was there. He was in a mess. Really..." Greg paused, watching Mycroft's face but not seeing much in that controlled expression. "He was really bad, Mycroft. The paramedics took him to the hospital."

"Gregory...?" Mycroft didn't manage more before he sank into his chair with his head in his hands.

"Mycroft." Greg spoke again, standing and rounding the desk to where Mycroft was sitting. "Mycroft. He is OK. He is stable now. He'll be OK."

Greg hesitated a moment before placing a hand on the elder man's shoulder.

"But I think it's time we got him some long-term help."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fair warning, I'm away at [Slayer ItaCon in Florence](https://www.google.co.uk/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&ved=0CC8QFjAA&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fantasyentertainmentevents.com%2Fwordpress%2Fthe-slayer-itacon%2F&ei=MDbyUampFKWN7Aa8_IBY&usg=AFQjCNG8nsJe9x4ySKakq85cJ7egazxM6w&sig2=qIMeyNZcNLOjBOHxyDIc-w&bvm=bv.49784469,d.ZGU) next week and won't be back home til 7th August.  
> I shall probably not get chance to write while I'm away so there may be a week's hiatus.  
> BUT I promise I'll be back!!
> 
> Just so y'all know.
> 
> Normal service should resume when I get home.  
> :-)


End file.
